The present invention relates to a switched-mode power supply arrangement comprising at least two switched-mode-type power supplies that are provided with a transformer and that have outputs connected in parallel.
As described above, the invention relates specifically to a switched-mode power supply arrangement comprising at least two parallel-connected switched-mode-type power supplies. Supervision of output voltages of such switched-mode-type power supplies to be connected in parallel typically requires the use of a so-called separation diode. However, such a separation diode considerably decreases the efficiency of the power supply, especially in power supplies having a low output voltage (e.g. 2.1 V and 3.3 V) used more and more commonly.
The object of the present invention is to provide a switched-mode power supply arrangement where single switched-mode-type power supplies can be connected in parallel without the need for a separation diode at the output of each power supply. Another object of the invention is to provide a switched-mode power supply arrangement which enables controlling, with very simple means, the operation of each parallel-connected switched-mode power supply and giving an alarm concerning different failure modes.